Black Butler Prequel
by Pansychic27213
Summary: This is my idea of what could have come before the events of Season 1.


**A/N: This was my idea for what could have led to the events of Black Butler. Basically, Sebastian meets Ciel early on and waits to be called on.**

**Black Butler Prequel**

It was currently nighttime as the dark being walked along silently. He was bored, as he was wont to become. It was quiet that night, and cold. The moon was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds.

Just as the clouds parted, the man saw that he had been walking along a large estate. It was tall and long, with fine stone walls and fancy shrubbery. From what he could tell, the interior was themed a dark blue.

All of the windows were dark, but as the red eyed entity observed the house, he heard a small whine coming from a window above. The dark character looked around before jumping up on to the window sill. In the room, tucked into a cradle, a tiny baby was crying out softly. The man frowned and searched about the room carefully.

"Where is your nursemaid?" He asked. The baby just mewed. With quiet steps, the being moved to the child and gently stroked his head. Instantly the little one calmed, startling the red eyed sir. "Usually my touch has the opposite effect. Were you really so desperate for attention, or were you honestly soothed by a demon's touch?" He smiled maliciously, revealing sharpened teeth. The baby stared up with bright blue eyes before giggling.

The demon glanced about the room once more before he lifted the baby from the cradle. "And will you tell me where your nursemaid is?" He questioned again in amusement. The baby gazed up at the bright red eyes for a moment and sneezed. The man frowned. "What do you mean she went to get a drink? For you?" Another shared gaze. "No?!"

The baby laughed lightly again, starting to shiver slightly. The soon-to-be-butler scowled at the sight and reached into the bed for a blanket to cover the child with.

Once the little one was secure and warm, the man murmured quietly to the blue eyed babe, "Would you let me look into your soul? You're quite interesting. I'm impressed. But you have to trust me enough to let me... Still, I am a demon..." The spirit sighed and shook his head. "What do you think?"

The odd duo shared a long look before the demon jolted quickly, almost dropping the baby in his surprise. "You trust me?! How can you just put that much trust in me? We don't even know each other." He huffed and shifted the baby in his arms. He moved to the window. "I'm a demon. I eat souls. I could just drop you out this window right now. It would mean nothing to me." They gazed into each other eyes.

"I don't understand why you trust me. You're either disappointingly mad or incredibly stupid." The baby frowned, and the entity chuckled. "No, no. I guess you're not stupid. That only leaves mad, then." Now the man frowned. "You have to be one or the other. Trusting me is not a brilliant idea, especially when it comes to your soul."

The baby just giggled.

"Fine. Trust this."

The red eyed man held the baby out over the garden. The blue eyed boy just stared back. The demon's fingers let go. Suddenly, the spirit caught the baby just before he could hit the ground.

"What do you mean you knew that I would catch you?!" He hissed. The baby laughed. "You're kind of a twisted little thing, aren't you?" The demon sat quietly on the ground. "Well, yes, I was mad at your nursemaid for leaving to get a drink... And, I suppose I did wrap you up so you wouldn't be cold... That doesn't make me trustworthy!" The pair huffed simultaneously.

"So may I look at your soul?" The little one gave a small nod of consent. Their eyes soon became unfocused, looking at something unseen. The child appeared breathless, choking on air, and ready to cry. The demon just gasped. "It's beautiful..." When the baby gave a small cry, the two quickly returned to the garden.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." The pair fell silent. "Your soul is magnificent. I would love a taste." They shared yet another look. "No, you're right. Of course. You did say you weren't stupid."

A wind blew through the garden and the small child sneezed again. Without a word, the demon stood and leapt back up to the window, closing it behind them and tucking the little one back into his cradle.

The baby mewed again and reached out for his new friend. The man chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "You are indeed quite strange. What is your name?" He held out his finger for the baby to hold. They gazed once more time at each other, blazing red meeting icy blue. "Ciel, what a beautiful name to match a beautiful soul..."

**A/N: Is it weird that this is kinda SebaCiel? I mean, Ciel is a baby and Sebastian's a full-grown demon...**

**Also, I thought it would be kind of cool if Sebastian just understood Ciel's baby talk as actual words. Or maybe he's just reading Ciel's mind. Who knows... *shrugs***


End file.
